Deux vies réunies grâce au destin
by AnaelleTeamLoup
Summary: J'attendais ce jour avec impatience, le jour ou je rencontrerais ma sœur jumelle. Nous avons été abandonné à la naissance et nous avons aussi été séparé. Tous nous opposent mais c'est cela qui va nous réunir. Je m'appelle Myla Masen, j'ai 17 ans et voici mon histoire. Tous humains.
1. Chapitre 1 : La famille Masen

**En espérant que sa vous plaise. **

**N'oublier pas les reviews pour que je sache si je continu l'histoire ou pas ..**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Famille Masen.

PDV Myla :

Encore une fois, ce matin je n'avais pas entendu mon réveil sonner. C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais devant la porte de la salle de bain, à frapper et à hurler sur mon frère, Edward, pour qu'il se dépêche. Edward a 18 ans et 7 jours, il est grand, il a les cheveux couleur cuivre toujours en bataille, des magnifiques yeux verts et un corps d'athlète. Cette année il rentre en terminal dans le même lycée que moi et mon soeur, Alice, elle est minuscule, elle a les cheveux au dessus des épaules et les même yeux qu'Edward. Elle qui vient tous juste d'avoir 16 ans, rentre en première. Evidement, j'ai redoubler comme Edward, sauf que moi ça c'est passer deux fois donc je rentre a peine en seconde.

Après être sortie de la douche, mettre habiller, coiffer et maquiller, je descendis dans la cuisine, ou ma mère s'activait a nous préparé des pancakes. Ma mère s'appelle Elisabeth, elle a 49 ans et c'est d'elle que viennent les magnifiques yeux verts d'Alice et d'Edward. J'allais donc m'installer en lui lançant un « bonjours » d'une voie endormie.

_« Ah ma puce, tu veux du jus de fruit ?_

_- Oui maman s'il te plaît._

_- Au faite, Emmett vient à la maison ce soir._

_- Super, il reste combien de temps ?_

_- Jusqu'à lundi matin ma chérie. »_

Emmett est mon autre frère, il est grand, brun et a les yeux chocolat comme moi. Il ressemble à un ours autant physiquement que moralement, c'est le plus grand, il a 20 ans. C'est celui avec qui je m'entend le plus, pas que je n'aime pas Alice et Edward mais il prend beaucoup plus soin de moi que d'Alice ou d'Edward.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 17 juillet et cette après midi nous allons tous au centre commercial, c'est maman qui nous y amène pour que je puisse acheter quelque fournitures, pour qu'Alice aille faire du shopping, pour qu'Edward s'achète de nouvelle cordes pour sa guitare et pour que ma mère fasse quelque course parce que si Emmett vient dormir a la maison il faut que les placards soit bien remplis.

Arriver au centre commercial, Alice et Edward partait de leurs côtés pendant que maman et moi allions acheter mes livres. Ensuite, nous sommes directement aller dans une superette, j'allais aux rayons gâteaux, fromages et desserts pendant que ma mère allait aux rayons légumes, viandes, …

Après avoir terminer les course, on allait rejoindre ma sœur qui était chargé de vêtements, c'est maintenant que le cauchemar commençait. Elle m'attrapa par la poignet et me poussa dans une cabine d'essayage ou il y avait tout sortent de vêtements, une magnifique robe noir en bandeau avec une ceinture bleu nuit qui tombait juste en dessous de ma poitrine, un short blanc avec une marinière bleu nuit et blanche, un jean slim bleu clair avec un haut a manche longue rouge avec un nœud de la même couleur et pleins d'autres tenus loufoque que ma sœur avait choisit.

Je sortais de la cabine, épuiser et en sueur. Alice paya nos ou plutôt ses achats et on retrouva Edward a la voiture, Alice sautillait comme une petite fille pendant qu'Edward prenait les sac de maman pour les mettre dans le coffre, ma mère alla s'installer sur le siège conducteur. Edward ouvra la portière arrière pour qu'Alice et moi puissions monter et s'installa au côté de ma mère.

Nous rentrâmes a la maison charger des sac de course et des sacs d'Alice…

* * *

**Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me lire, désolé pour les fautes je n'est pas de correcteur et j'ai 15 ans donc voilà .. Bref j'espère que sa vous a plu, je poste le deuxième chapitre et je verrai si je poste le troisième (Tous dépend du succès) Bref bisous !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : La famille Cullen

**Désolé pour le chapitre précédent j'ai oublier de préciser que c'était le point de vu de Myla Masen.**

**Bref voici le deuxième chapitre, rendez-vous en bas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La famille Cullen …

Point de vue Bella :

J'étais devant mon miroir, comme tous les matins, j'admirais les vêtements haute couture que ma mère m'avait acheter la veille. Ma mère s'appelle Esmée, elle a 47 ans, c'est une petite femme aux cheveux roux foncés et aux yeux bleu gris. Elle est décoratrice d'intérieur pour une grande agence appeler « Déco&co ». Mon père, Carslile, a 50 ans, il est grand avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux marron dorée, il est chirurgien à l'hôpital de Chicago.

J'ai un petit frère, Kurt, il a 7 ans et demi. Il est blond, comme mon père et il a les yeux de ma mère. Bizarrement je ne ressemble a aucun de mes parents. Mes parents sont souvent absents et même s'ils essayent de se racheter avec tous leurs cadeaux hors de prix, c'est mon devoir de m'occuper de Kurt.

Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner et je tombais sur Maria, la cuisinière, qui s'affairait à faire des œufs et du bacon. Kurt étais déjà installer et mangeait des céréales tout en jouant avec une de ses voitures.

_« Salut Maria, Kurt tient toi bien, dis-je tous simplement._

_Hola ma fille, tù a bien duermi ?_

_Très bien merci, maman et papa sont déjà partis ?_

_Si ma belle, ooh ton dussier pur l'icole y sur la table dans l'entri._

_Merci Maria, tu amènes Kurt au stade où tu préfères que je le fasse ?_

_Laisse ma fille, j'y vais y'aller. »_

Je sortais de la cuisine, attrapant mon sac au passage et sortais de la maison direction chez Jacob, mon meilleur ami depuis l'age de 3 ans, il est grand, bâtit comme un grizzlis, brun au yeux marron. J'adore passer du temps avec lui, c'est comme s'il était mon frère. Vers l'age de 10 ans il a commencé à avoir des sentiments pour moi mais je ne les partage pas et en plus je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié.

Quand j'arrivais dans son garage il y avait Quil et Embry, ses deux meilleurs amis. Quil et Jacob se battaient, quand il m'a vu, Embry est venu parier.

_« 5 dollars sur Quil._

_Tenue ! »_

Comme prévu, Jacob gagna la bataille et moi le parie. Jacob nous invita tous à rester mangé chez lui, son père étant absent. Bien sur, j'ai refuser, a cause de mes parents je ne suis pas libre et il faut que j'occupe Kurt se soir.

Il reste 1 semaine de vacances avant que je rentre en terminal et que Kurt rentre au CE2.

J'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter, que mes parents le veuille ou non.

En partant de chez Jacob, je traînais un peux. Je m'arrêtais devant le centre commercial ou je voyait un magnifique garçons porter les sacs de sa mère jusqu'au coffre de leur voiture, puis ouvrir la portière arrière pour faire entré deux jeunes fille que je ne voyait pas bien. La voiture démarra et je la regardai s'en aller au loin. Si seulement je pouvais vivre c'est choses la, si simple mais pourtant si génial. Pff avec les parents que j'ai plutôt courir…

Arriver chez moi, il n'y avait que Maria et Kurt, comma d'habitude. Encore une soirée sans parents… Sa parait génial mais a force c'est douloureux.

* * *

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, je suis en pleine écriture du troisième, laissez des reviews s'il vous plait ! Merci encore et bisous !**


End file.
